From the Ashes Comes Forgivness
by love.jones
Summary: A one-shot of the events that happened after the fatal crash in the Degrassi Jr. High/Degrassi High TV movie School's Out. It would be so helpful if you leave a review :)


From the Ashes Comes Forgiveness

**Author's Note: Hello all! This is my first published story. From the summary, this is a one-shot of the events that happened after the fatal crash in the Degrassi Jr. High/Degrassi High TV movie _School's Out._ **

**P.S.- I own none of the character in the Degrassi Jr. High & Degrassi High series. Enjoy.**

Lucy sat up straight from the hospital bed making sure that she was ready for the nurse to help her out of her bed so that she can use the restroom. She's been in this crummy place for three weeks now and absolutely hates it. Lucky has always hated going into a hospital ever since she was a small child. She never freaked out when entering a hospital but, always felt uneasy. "Where the hell is Bronco? He should have been here about 30 minute's ago." thought Lucy. She was very fortunate for her boyfriend. If it wasn't for him, she might have actually went through killing herself the first week that she came.

Once admitted, the hospital was frantically trying to get a hold of someone related to Lucy. One of the staff members were finally able to speak with one of Lucy's parents, her father was on a business trip in Italy and surprisingly her mother was actually in town for once. Mrs. Fernandez immediately rushed to the hospital to make sure that her daughter was alright. Once Lucy's mother saw her, she immediately started sobbing.

"Oh Lucy! Darling are you alright?"

With a hoarse voice Lucy answered bluntly, "Does it look like I'm alright?"

Lucy's ribs bandaged up, her right leg was in a cast, both of her eyes shut with bandages, and her right arm was in a sling.

"I'm just trying to make you feel somewhat better." her mother said

"And it's clearly not working up to par." muttered Lucy.

Lucy felt horrible and was in pain. Although she was glad that her mother actually took time out of her busy work schedule to visit her, she really didn't wanna see anyone else except for one person...Bronco. Her mother did stay longer than Lucy expected, actually a lot longer than expected. Lucy's mother stayed for an hour. This included minimal conversation and awkward silences. Her mother eventually had to leave to "take care of some work related business." It was the last time that her mother stepped foot inside of that hospital.

Luckily Lucy is now able to see somewhat. She just went through her first round of corrective eye surgery and her left eye completely reverted itself back to its normal state. But, her right eye still needs a little more work on since most of the impact hit her right side and her head. If anyone would ask her if she remembers the accident she could barely tell you much. All she remembers was that her and Wheels (Derek) were going to the convenient store to pick up chips. Wheels told Lucy that he was fine to drive but on the way back, things took a turn for the worst. The very last moments that she remember is her yelling at Wheels to look out, Wheels frantic face and the sound of a crash.

There's a knock on the door. "God I really hope it's Bronco" Lucy thought. She tells the person on the other side to open and instead of Bronco it was the nurse that she called 10 minutes ago. "Good afternoon Lucy, how are you feeling today?" asked the nurse politely "I'm doing alright Roxanne I just need some help walking to the bathroom." "Alright then." said Roxanne. Roxanne helped Lucy out of her bed and into the bathroom. "Just knock to let me know when you're ready." said Roxanne "Ok" answered Lucy. Moments after Nurse Roxanne helped Lucy back to her bed there was another knock at the door.

Lucy yelled, "Who is it?"

The person answered, "Quite possibly the most wonderful boyfriend in the world."

Lucy laughed and said, "Come on in Bronco."

Bronco pushed the door open and saw Lucy lying on her bed talking to Roxanne. "Hey Roxanne, how are things?" he asked

"Everything is going great Bronco, how about you?"

"Things are good, just getting things ready for college."

"Gotcha. Well I will leave you two alone, goodbye Bronco goodbye Lucy. Oh and if you need anything else Lucy don't hesitate to buzz Me." said Roxanne

"Okay I will Roxanne, see you later." said Lucy

"See ya later" said Bronco

After Roxanne left Lucy's room, Bronco walked to Lucy's left side of the bed, took her hand in his, kissed it and asked, "How's my beautiful Lucy doing?" "Actually I'm doing better since you're here." Bronco leaned forward and kissed Lucy's lips softly. Lucy rubbed Bronco's cheek with her free hand and deepened the kiss. The couple stopped kissing on order to get air. Lucy smiled at Bronco and said, "I love you." "I love you too Lucy." Bronco responded. Lucy pat the bed and said, "Bronco come sit on the bed with me." Bronco takes off his shoes, Lucy scoot herself forward, and Bronco sits right behind her on the bed. Bronco wraps his arms around Lucy's waist and asked,

"So how are the doctors treating you? I know how you hate hospitals."

"They're treating me alright I guess. The only people who really care are the nurses."

"Yea. I'm just ready to leave this damn place but I think I have another two weeks before they can discharge me."

"Oh okay. Do you need to come pick you up?"

Lucy leaned back on his chest and said, "You're the only person that I would call to come get me."

"Well don't I feel special." Bronco laughed

Lucy kissed his cheek, "Of course...to me you are."

"So have you heard anything back from your friend L.D.?" asked Bronco

"Actually yes I have!" Lucy said excitedly "She told me that she and her dad are off the coast of Hawaii. L.D. says that she absolutely loves the beauty of Hawaii and their beaches. She's also trying to talk her dad into staying in Hawaii for a couple of weeks; she really wants to learn how to surf."

"That's really fantastic." said Bronco "How's her leukemia doing?"

Lucy answered, "Right now it's in remission. We've both been talking about moving in together when she decides to come back."

"I think that would be a good move for you. I know how much you and your parents don't exactly get along." said Bronco

"Yea." Lucy said sadly

The one thing that she won't admit to anyone (not even Bronco) that every year on her birthday she's always made the same wish and, it's never came true. Her parents make her feel invisible and not wanted. As Lucy grew up she's realized that they may never change their ways and has accepted this fact. Bronco interrupted her thoughts by asking her if anyone else visit her. They continued to talk about their friends and the people who visit her. Still in her thoughts, Lucy knows that like her parents she will have to forgive Wheels one day for what happened to her. She has so many emotions bottled up inside ever since the accident.

Bronco does his best to get Lucy to express her feelings but he knows that when things get rough, Lucy will get angry to the point of not even thinking. After the conversation, while spending the rest of the afternoon watching T.V. with Bronco, Lucy began thinking "I know that my life will never be the same again. I know that one day that I'll have to forgive Wheels and let go of all of this anger that I have bottled up inside. I wish I could have stopped him from driving but, I was already buzzed. I know that I could have never been able to change the circumstances no matter how hard I tried. The one thing that I've learned in life is that it's very easy to hate but, one of the hardest things that a human being can do is forgive.


End file.
